


Milk For My Baby

by deanandsam



Series: Winchesters' World [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Feeding Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean has been daydreaming about feeding Sam his own milk instead of from a bottle. He goes looking for a spell.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Winchesters' World [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/202640
Comments: 11
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

If there was a more contented human being in the entire universe, you’d be hard-pressed to find them.

Cuddled up on the couch with his baby by his side, Dean was immersed in his personal heaven.

Sam’s head was resting on his lap, eyes closed in sleep, his only movement an occasional tug on the pacifier hanging loosely from his lips with the rubber teat defying all the laws of gravity, continually on the brink of falling to the floor.

Gently, Dean caressed the chestnut tresses, knowing how much his little brother enjoyed being petted. It made Sam feel secure, loved and it was Dean’s aim to make sure his sibling always was.  
He was the caregiver, Sam the one to be taken care of. Not only, but Dean also got to give his baby brother a second go at his childhood, concentrating all his attention on Sam’s well-being.

A smile came to his face as he studied Sam’s huddled form. The younger man was wearing the pale blue onesies Dean had acquired on-line and it served to make him seem even more the oversized baby he now was.

Glancing at his phone, Dean sighed. It was almost time to prepare Sam’s feed. His baby always enjoyed a bottle after his afternoon nap, but he was so comfortable with Sam’s warm weight draped over him that he was loath to move.

At times, he’d imagine what it would be like to be able to nurse Sam himself, have milk on tap for his baby whenever he woke up. The idea of Sam nuzzling at his nipple and being able to extract milk from it was a fantasy that had been running around in Dean’s mind for a while now but he’d never really investigated the prospect of finding a spell that could make it happen.  
If he could personally attend to Sam’s needs with his own body, it was something that would give him great pleasure in more ways than one; Dean was sure of that!

Sam gave a snuffle and wiggled his diapered ass, a sign he was about to wake up.  
Sure enough, a pair of hazel eyes fluttered open to gaze sleepily up at him.

Dean threaded his finger through the circular tail of the pacifier, easing it out from between Sam’s lips, bending forward to cover the rosy mouth with his own. The touch of his brother’s lips sent a quiver of pleasure through his body straight to his cock.

Kissing Sam never got old, never lost its potency. The more time passed, the more Sam invaded his heart and soul.  
He didn’t need to ask his baby brother if he felt the same. He already knew that by accepting to be the exclusive object of Dean’s overwhelming love and desire to take care of him in this weird way, was proof enough.

‘You enjoy your siesta, Sammy?’  
Dean murmured the words against Sam’s lips.  
‘Yeah,’ Sam whispered back, looking up into the green eyes. Sam could see the love radiating from them and he gave a happy sigh.

‘Wait there,‘ Dean smiled, slipping out from beneath his sibling. ‘I’ll be back with your bottle.’  
Sam gave a contented snuffle and stretched out on the ample couch which Dean had bought especially for his tall sibling’s comfort.

As he prepared the feed, the idea of being able to nurse Sam himself lingered and later that day he began to browse books that might deal with that kind of subject.

After a few hours of browsing through spells for stuff one couldn't even imagine, he jotted down a couple which might work for what he needed.  
They were intended for women who had problems with breastfeeding, but Dean didn’t see why with a tweak or two, they couldn’t be applied to a man.

At the thought of Sam catching hold of his nipple, teasing it between his teeth and in so doing, receiving a trickle of warm milk, his cock became turgid in his pants.  
What would he feel if Sam drew milk from his breast? He had no idea but even if it turned out to be disappointing, it would still be awesome to know he could give Sam something more of himself.

It took him a couple of days to get the spell tailored to fit his needs.  
He’d adapted it by adding an addendum to include males. 

Closing himself in one of the bedrooms when Sam was asleep, he arranged the ingredients on the floor. Shrugging off his shirt, he squatted down bare-chested.  
Inserting a finger in the paste he’d mixed from Milk Thistle and Shatavari, the herbs required for the spell, he designed a ring around each nipple before scooping up another dollop and bringing it to his lips. 

He stared at the gloop with revulsion, then with a grimace, he put his finger in his mouth and licked off the disgusting mixture.  
Now all that was left was to cut his palm, let a few drops of blood drip into the bowl, throw in a lit match and recite the words of the spell.

Once done, Dean glanced down at his chest. He felt no different, nor did his body give any signs of being so but he was anxious to see if the spell had worked—and there was only one way to find out.

That night with Sam stretched out beside him, Dean was ready to give it a go. According to the spell, the milk would begin to flow when the nipple was stimulated and only then.  
‘C’mere, Sammy. I might have a little surprise for you if things have worked out as I hope.’

‘A surprise?’ Sam’s eyes lit up with curiosity. ’ What kind?’  
‘I’ll tell you later but now I need to feel that pink tongue of yours right here.’  
Dean grinned lazily as he pointed to his nipple. ‘I got a little tickle in this spot and I need you to take care of it.’  
‘Mm,’ Sam hummed as he lowered his lips to circle the little brown nub. ‘I can do that.’

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure as Sam’s tongue licked at his nipple before rolling it gently between his teeth and tugging at it.  
Holding his breath in anticipation, Dean waited. Would the spell work?  
Then he felt it, a tension in the muscle of his chest, as if the skin was too tight to cover it.

All of a sudden, Sam stopped his tonguing, as if puzzled, then without glancing up, he took hold of the little nub again, this time pulling more forcefully as if he was sucking a string of spaghetti into his mouth.  
Once again, he stopped, this time looking up at Dean.

‘What’s happening?’ the younger man asked and to Dean’s gratification, there was a trail of white on Sam’s lips.  
Dean cupped his brother’s face. ‘I wanted to try something--a spell.’

Sam might enjoy being treated like a baby, but his mind was still sharp. ‘You cast a spell to give yourself breast milk? Really?’  
‘Yeah. I’ve been daydreaming about feeding you myself instead of using a bottle. Thought I’d give it a try.’  
‘It seems to have worked,’ Sam replied with a satisfied grin. ‘But I wanna test it out more.’  
‘Be my guest,’ Dean chuckled.

Sam didn’t need to be asked twice but this time he wasn’t quite so delicate. He took the nipple between his lips and pulled at it until Dean felt it stretching, adapting itself magically to Sam’s mouth.  
He closed his eyes as Sam chugged enthusiastically and a wave of pleasure flowed through his entire body. The sensation was a mix of sexual and maternal; part of him delighted in being able to feed his baby, part aroused by the stimulation Sam provoked as he worked on the nipple.

He petted his little brother’s hair. He still had to figure out the full workings of this new phase of his and Sam’s relationship, but for now, he wallowed in the awesomeness of what was happening.   


He was feeding his baby brother. He could truly call himself Sam’s parent now!


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam finally drew back with a disappointed pout, he turned hazel eyes upward to where Dean had been floating in a state of bliss during the entire feeding session. 

“There’s no more milk coming out, “ Sam sniffled. “It tasted so good, Dean. Better than the milk you give me from the bottle. It has an underlying aroma of...you. I want more Dean. Make it come back.”  
The whine in Sam’s voice made the older man chuckle. Sometimes it seemed Sam had thrown himself into this new persona with true passion. 

Gazing down fondly at his voracious baby brother he shushed him.  
"Dude, if you continue to feed like this, I’m gonna become as skinny as a wendigo.”

With a quick reply, Sam countered. “That means you’ll be able to eat even more burgers without putting on weight!”  
“Fine." With a sigh, Dean shrugged off his shirt leaving his chest bare. “ Turn yourself around. There’s still the other nipple. See if you can suck the fuck out of that one too.”

Eagerly scrambling around on the bed, Sam licked his way across his brother’s skin until he reached the untouched nipple, latching on to it with all the fervor of a drug addict spotting a dose.

“Hey, take it easy," Dean grunted as Sam’s enthusiasm to taste more of the inebriating liquid caused him to tug on the delicate nipple with his teeth.  
As the milk began to flow; once again Dean wallowed in the sensation of this new experience. Sam’s lips sent spikes of arousal straight down his body to his cock. This time though, he was going to jerk off while Sam fed.

His pants were soon unbuttoned, allowing his cock to tent his boxers but as his hand went to grip it, Sam pushed it away.  
Pausing for an instant, he gazed up at his big brother. “Let me, “ he said.” When I’ve finished the feed, I’m going to give you a blow-job like you’ve never had.”  
“Don’t be too long there, Sammy, or I’m gonna come without even touching my cock.”

“Think of something gross, Dean, something that’ll chill you out!”  
It was okay for Sam to talk Dean grimaced, filling his mind with stuff that would scare even a monster to death, it wasn’t HIS cock that was about to explode!  
When eventually Sam pulled away from the nipple, the older man gave a sigh of relief, tired of trying to keep his libido in check. 

To his delight, Sam crawled down the bed and with milk-splattered lips quickly took the weeping cock into his mouth. 

His little brother had blow-jobs down to an art. It was as if Sam knew how to stimulate every molecule of Dean’s dick. Before long he was trembling in anticipation of the oncoming orgasm, his body straining in need.

Sam didn’t disappoint. He swallowed down Dean's come in the same way as the milk, with an eagerness born of love.  
He kept his mouth around the cock until he felt it soften, then he crawled up the bed to snuggle into Dean’s chest.

“You’re a little shit, you know that, Sammy? You milked me top and bottom. The next time, what the fuck am I going to feed you? My soul?”

“Uh...Uh.” Sam yawned with all the adorableness of a new-born puppy. “That’s already mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

With a low huff, Dean ruffled Sam's messy hair. His little brother had taken to milking his breasts like a true baby, his lips searching out Dean’s nipples whenever he got the chance, like right now!  
:::::  
The older Winchester had been sleeping when he’d suddenly felt Sammy’s warm mouth nuzzling at his left breast, capturing the nipple with his lips and beginning to pull on it.

“Hey, dude,” Dean grumbled coming fully awake, “you’ve become addicted to this. Every chance you get, you attack my chest. It’s the middle of the night, Sam. You should be sleeping.”

Sam abandoned Dean’s teat to look appealingly up at his big brother. “But your milk is delicious, Dean. I can’t help myself. And it doesn’t hurt that it’s always on tap whenever I want it.”  
“You’re a little bitch, you know that don’t you, Sammy! But I warn you, when you milk me, it makes me want to fuck you hard.”

With an imperceptible shrug, Sam stretched his neck to kiss his sibling on the lips before teasing his tongue between Dean's teeth and entwining it with his brother’s.

Desire rushed through Dean’s body like a runaway train. Sam never failed to arouse him but his little brother was definitely exaggerating with the breastfeeding.  
His baby was turning into a spoiled little tyke.  
Dean realized he’d have to set out some rules or he was going to turn into a dairy cow for Sam’s milk fetish. 

As if Sam had read his mind, he gave Dean’s mouth one last lingering kiss. “I want to try something Dean,” he pleaded. “Instead of me milking you from above, I wanna try lying on my back with you on top. That way the milk will flow quicker. Gravity and all that!” 

Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Sam, I think all this milk is turning you into a real baby but I’ll let it go this one last time and indulge you. From tomorrow, though, you’re going on a milk diet. Got it?”  
Sam pushed out his bottom lip in a pout but he nodded.

Stretched out on the bed, naked except for his diaper, Sam lay on his back while Dean straddled him, taking his weight on his forearms and legs.  
When Sam’s mouth eagerly latched onto one nipple, Dean had to admit his geeky brother was correct, his breast gave the impression of being fuller and even slightly elongated towards the tip. Isn’t gravity wonderful!!

The younger man seemed to be in heaven as he drew noisily on the milk-filled breast, moaning in delight as the Dean-scented liquid filled his mouth and throat.

Glancing down at his sibling whose hazel eyes were closed to better enjoy his feed, Dean snorted. Who’d ever have believed a hardened hunter like himself would’ve ended up breast-feeding a ginormous little brother via a lactation spell.  
Even stranger was the arousal it caused. 

While Sam transferred his attentions to the other nipple, Dean forced himself to hold his libido in check but the moment Sam had sucked his fill, his little brother was going to take a very hard cock up the ass. 

True to his word, as soon as Sam released his hold, Dean grabbed a pacifier from the side table and stuck it in Sam’s mouth. “Don’t move, dude! You enjoyed my milk now I’m gonna enjoy fucking your ass.”

Sam chugged happily on the pacifier, blissfully satisfied by his midnight snack, while Dean backtracked down the bed until his feet touched the floor.  
Pushing his brother’s legs apart, he undid the diaper, using the back of his hand to feel if it was damp. It wasn’t. Sam hadn’t let loose with a stream of pee yet, though with all the milk he’d just guzzled, it wouldn’t be long before he did.

While Dean was fiddling with the diaper, Sam’s cock decided to stretch itself now that it was free from its padded prison and it bobbed enticingly from its nest of pubic hair. Dean couldn’t help but admire its length but Sam would have to wait for another time to orgasm, this was his moment.  
Grabbing a jar of lube, he took a fingerful and applied it to his brother’s anus, swirling it around the hole’s rim. Sam grunted happily, reveling in Dean’s intimate caresses. 

Dipping his finger once more in the lube, this time Dean pushed it in through the taut entrance, massaging the internal walls of Sammy’s ass.

“Muuh, mmm! “ his sibling moaned.  
Dean couldn’t help but grin at the appreciative whines coming from Sam’s pacifier-filled mouth.  
“Don’t you dare spit it out,” Dean warned. “Or I’ll spank your ass.”

The older man added another finger to the one already invading Sam’s asshole, making space for a third, then a fourth. The sensation of the sphincter tightening around his fingers only adding to Dean’s arousal.  
Satisfied, he pulled out the digits, replacing them with his cock. It had grown thick and turgid waiting for him to prepare his brother. 

Sam grunted when it filled him almost to bursting point but Dean paid no heed. At this point, he was too far gone, his passion dominating even his concern for his baby. 

He needed this, he wanted this. Fucking his brother was awesome, it gave him domination over his sibling. Sam belonged to him alone.  
Dean cared for him, washed him, fucked him and now he fed him too. All these thoughts and sensations filled his mind as he pumped into his brother's body, egging him on to a mind-blowing orgasm. 

As the milky come filled the inebriating ass, Dean felt like a God and it was all due to Sam!


	4. Chapter 4

His bare feet leaving damp footprints along the tiled corridor, Dean strolled into the kitchen.  
Last night Sam had fed until Dean’s chest had practically gone concave with all the suckling.

“Little bitch would’ve sucked my blood too if it'd been possible, “ Dean reminisced with a grin. Sam had really fallen in love with the older man’s magical milk-giving chest.  
He busied himself with whipping up breakfast. A feeding mom as he now kinda viewed himself needed to eat for two and Sam wasn’t your run of the mill toddler; when he latched on, he played for real!

Dean had just poured himself a cup of freshly made coffee to accompany his bacon and eggs when Sam strolled into the kitchen looking absolutely adorable in his blue onesies, his hair a chestnut halo around his head.

Ambling over to his big brother, he pulled him into a hug, burrowing his face in Dean’s neck. “Good morning, mom,” he said, causing Dean to frown.  
“Mom, Really??” Dean echoed, pushing the warm bundle of sleepy sibling away, the better to look him in the eye.

Sam’s cheeks flushed but he didn’t back down. ”Yeah, mom,” he repeated. “I can’t remember ever having one but you do everything for me that a real mom would, “ He stretched out his hand to stroke Dean’s chest, “and now you feed me too. You’re everything a kid could ask for.”

”Well, Sam, “ Dean snorted as he took his seat at the table. “Moms don’t fuck their kids, so I can’t aspire to that title. I’m just Dean who’s looking out for his baby brother.”

“Come on, sit down. You can’t survive on milk alone And this bacon is delicious.“ Dean cut a slice of the meat into little pieces, feeding one to Sam and one to himself, gratified when Sam chewed down on it.  
“This is good, Dean,” Sam said with his most engaging smile. “Can I wash it down with some milk after?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I thought I mentioned that I was gonna put you on a diet as far as milking me is concerned. You’re getting too fond of guzzling down that white stuff.” With a wink, he added. “I could let you drink down a different kind of white, Sam if that’s the color you’re going for.”  
Now it was Sam’s turn to roll his eyes. “I don’t mind swallowing down your come, Dean but you can’t compare oranges and apples. Your milk’s special. It tastes like you and it makes me feel so good. Please, Dean. Can I?”  
Dean had never been able to deny the puppy-eyes anything and with the babyish aura Sam projected now, it was nigh impossible.

He sighed. “After you eat your bacon and eggs, I’ll let you have a drink.”  
However, Sam screwed up his nose a Dean’s offer. I’ll eat the eggs, Dean but you know I’m not fond of bacon.”

“You’re just after saying it was good, “ Dean complained. “Now you’re deciding to be fussy?”  
Sam hung his head. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”  
“You mean, you’ll say and do anything to get your mouth around my nipples!” Dean snorted.

Sam shrugged his shoulders but didn’t deny it.

“Fine, I’ll eat the bacon but I’m making you pancakes and you’re gonna eat them all up. Got it.”  
Sam nodded. 

So it was that once the younger Winchester had munched down his pancakes and eggs, Dean turned his chair around making room for Sam to kneel in front of him, which Sam did with a rapidity that belied his height.  
Dean went to lift his shirt to bare his chest when Sam’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Let me.”  
The older man shrugged and dropped his hands while Sam lifted the edges of the tee until his big brother’s nipples were uncovered. 

Gripping one of them between his lips, he began to pull. The spell kicked in and the right side of Dean’s chest swelled like a ripe fruit ready to release its contents into Sam’s impatient mouth.

As he fed, Dean ruffled his brother’s hair. It was getting long, he’d either have to trim it or tie it back but he’d get his baby’s take on that first, knowing how prissy Sam was about his flowing locks.


	5. Chapter 5

If it wasn’t quite orgasm, it wasn’t far off. Sam’s soft yet eager lips sucked at his nipple as if he was giving a blow job to a minuscule cock.  
Dean wondered if this was how true mothers felt when their babies fed at their breast. He could well understand how it cemented even further the bond between mom and child.

However, what Sam was doing couldn’t be paragoned to a natural event. The only reason Dean had a supply of milk was due to a spell he’d tailored for himself.

As he gazed down fondly at his nursing baby brother, he felt proud that he’d managed to add this ulterior pleasure to Sam’s life.  
The kid had suffered so much between the demon blood, the visions, and the Cage. Moreover, Dean was certain that if they hadn’t initiated this out-of-the-box lifestyle, Sam would’ve suffered a lot more.  
His baby brother resembled the human equivalent of a lightning rod, attracting pain and suffering on himself.

At times, Dean couldn't deny that missed his old life.  
Without any false modesty, he knew he was an awesome hunter and if things hadn’t taken the turn they had, he and Sam would probably still be out there doing what they’d done since they were kids.

Maybe one day they’d be forced to get back into that life. In the weird world of the supernatural anything could happen. There was no guarantee that either he or Sam would be left in peace but for now, Dean was supremely happy with what he had.

He was able to look after his baby brother, give him the childhood he’d never had, care for him as he deserved and if sex was part of the equation, it only served to complete what he and Sam had always shared. A bond of love so strong that nothing could break it. 

“Hey, Goldilocks, you finished emptying my body of every drop of magic milk. I suppose we could stay like this twenty-four-seven, but if I don’t eat then neither do you, as far as milk is concerned at least."

“Uhm, “ Reluctantly, Sam eased back from Dean’s nipple and almost immediately the breast began to shrink down to its normal appearance.  
“I’m sorry, Dean, “ he apologized. “I kinda got carried away. I wish I could let you experience what it’s like to feed from you. It’s a unique experience.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, pulling the edge of his shirt down. “I’m not the one with the milking fetish, Sammy. I’ll leave that to connoisseurs like yourself. And then the thought of feeding from myself is gross!”

Sam grinned. “Then maybe I can help you with something that you do like…”  
“Dude, no.” I got other things to do besides spoiling you...or being pleasured by you.”  
“No, you don’t Sam," pouted. “I thought I was your one reason of existence”

His sibling was only teasing but Dean chose to take the words seriously. He cupped the still kneeling Sam’s face between his palms and brought his mouth down on the inviting lips.  
His kiss initiated softly like the wings of a butterfly grazing one’s skin only to deepen and dominate the little brother who meant everything to him.

“Wow!” Sam purred like a big cat when Dean pulled back. “I think I’m going to have to tease you more often if this is the result.”  
“When I breastfeed you it makes me feel… perky.” Dean gave his brother an affectionate shoulder clap.

“So, let’s go and get you dressed, baby, “ the older man added. “I think a drive in the Impala will do us the world of good. We spend too much time cooped up in the bunker.”  
“That’s because we fuck like rabbits," Sam observed. 

Dean gazed at him, amused. Usually, Sam tended to keep his language tame, at least he had since he’d been in baby mode. All this breastfeeding must have made him...perky too!  
Well, Dean certainly wasn’t going to complain about that, though he couldn’t resist calling his brother out on it. “Kids your age shouldn’t curse, Sammy.”  
“And just what age am I?” Sam chuckled.  
“You’re any age I want you to be, “ Dean replied firmly.

Sometime later, they were ready to go. Dean had dressed his brother in sweat pants, a shirt, and a beige hoodie. Sam’s diaper was still dry so he hadn’t needed to change it. The baby bag in which Dean kept all the items for Sam’s needs was kitted out and ready. There was nothing left to do but pick up Dean’s other baby, the Impala.

The TV had forecast good weather and for once it had been spot on. The morning sun was warm against the brothers’ skin as they got into the car.  
Dean had wanted to tie Sam’s hair back in a pony-tail but the younger man had said no. He wanted to feel the wind in his hair through the car’s open window as they journeyed.

Dean had shrugged and contented his brother. There were more important things on which to take a stand, though Dean did like to govern every aspect of Sam’s life. It gave him a satisfaction like no other.

In bygone days, a drunk Sam had once called him bossy. Dean grinned. He could go with that...bossy...possessive...jealous...controlling and overprotective. That was him all right, but Sam seemed to enjoy being the focus of all that, so win-win!


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Sam desired, the window was rolled down, the warm breeze playing with his hair.  
He closed his eyes to better enjoy the moment, letting out a sigh of contentment that only served to swell the love in Dean’s heart for his baby brother.  
Flicking a quick glance at his sibling, he reckoned that he’d never seen Sammy happier. 

While doubts still assailed him concerning this out-of-the-box lifestyle they were living, he had no doubts whatsoever that it suited them both down to the ground.  
He got to express the part of him that craved to nurture, while Sam received the love and attention Dean had always reserved for him but with a series of perks that were tailored for him alone.

“You look as if you’re having a continuous orgasm, Sammy, " he chuckled eventually. 

“If it’s not, then it’s the next best thing," the younger Winchester replied dreamily. “We spend too much time in the bunker. We should go on the road more often."

“You’re probably right," Dean conceded, “but I like having you all to myself to spoil and pamper. Then with you breastfeeding at all hours, it makes it a little more difficult to arrange outings.”

Stretching his hand along the back of the seat, Sam’s long fingers caressed the nape of his big brother’s neck, running the digits up the back of his head through the short thick hair.  
Although his neck wasn’t as much of an erogenous zone as Sam’s was, Dean felt the urge to purr like a kitten at the sapient caresses.

Leaning over, just up Dean’s pleasure, Sam licked at his brother’s ear, teasing the lobe between his teeth.  
“Well," Dean said. "My little boy’s feeling perky today."

“Mm, “ Sam acknowledged with a hum. “I can’t wait to suckle from your magical milk udders out in the open, and I want to do it calf-style like we did the other night. Me lying on the grass with you being the cow.”

At his sibling's statement, a wave of heat headed directly for Dean’s groin, his balls tensing and his cock straining against his jeans.  
“Dude, Calm down. Whatever you want, you’ll get, but wait until we arrive 'cos if you continue making me fucking horny, I’ll end up crashing the car into the nearest tree!”

“You’re a spoilsport, Deannie. I like to play with you, “ Sam pouted removing his hand.  
“And I love to be played with," Dean replied, “just not when I’m trying to navigate mountain roads. Don’t get your panties in a twist, Sam. When we stop, you can play all you want.”

Sam sniffed his disapproval at not being allowed to caress his big brother and went back to closing his eyes and enjoying the ride.

As Dean had promised, once they arrived at destination, a leafy green copse next to a small lake, he allowed his baby free rein.

At this moment, Dean was bare-chested, on his hands and knees with Sam stretched out beneath him, a folded jacket to cushion his baby's head while he sucked avidly at Dean’s left breast.  
Although the position was less comfortable for him, it had the not indifferent advantage of being able to look down at Sam as he nursed. 

At first, his baby brother had his eyes closed but as the minutes passed the lids lazily opened until Sam gazed directly up into Dean’s.

Arousal and desire once again overwhelmed the kneeling man, His cock felt as if it was going to burst through his pants, pushing hard against the cotton, eager for a hand, mouth or hole in which to bury itself.  
But as always, Sam’s needs came first.  
Affectionately, he held his baby’s gaze, smiling down fondly at the voracious feeder his milk-loving sibling had become.

With a whimper of distress, Sam let go of the nipple. “All finished, “ he sighed.  
“There’s still option number two, “ Dean reminded him. “Go get it, tiger.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice and as his lips grazed the small brown nub twin to the one he’d just drained, Dean’s breast swelled to the size of a female’s, ready to give Sam the satisfaction he desired.

After Sam had greedily emptied the second, Dean huffed in amusement. “I should've tweaked that spell to grow me a third breast, judging by the way you enjoy milking me.”

Sam gave a satisfied sigh, his head relaxing onto the cushioning jacket. “That was awesome, Dean. Just let me have a couple of minutes to enjoy the afterglow and I’ll milk you in a different way.”

“Take all the time you want, “ Dean chuckled. “The longer I wait, the better the orgasm. While you’re luxuriating in your ‘afterglow’, I’ll change your diaper. Did you pee in it yet?

“Uh, no, “ Sam murmured. “It’s dry.”

“I’m gonna change it anyway. Let your cock have a whiff of fresh mountain air. Lift your ass. dude.”  
Sam complied just enough for Dean to strip off his jeans and expose the closed diaper.

As he fiddled with the tabs, undoing them and exposing his brother’s cock and balls, Sam’s hips gave a shuffle.  
“I think I need to pee now,” he frowned. “Cover up my cock with the diaper.”

“Nah, “ Dean grinned. “There’s nobody around to see, so just let go.”  
Sam lifted an eyelid to peer up at his brother. “You want me to let go?” he echoed.

“Yeah, let’s see if it gushes out like a fountain or dribbles like a stream."  
With the cutest of nose scrunches, Sam let loose, and the verdict was definitely a spray of golden liquid which fountained into the air before coming to land on Sam’s groin and thighs.

Somehow the open view of Sam peeing fascinated Dean and without thinking he caught some of the stream in his palm, letting it dribble through his fingers.  
Sam’s eyes were wide as he stared at his brother’s action.

“Dean. What are you doing?”

Dean shrugged. “Fuck if I know. You usually piss in the diaper. It’s kind of fascinating to watch as you let go like this.”  
“Whatever turns you on, Dean, “ Sam grinned. “Now I’m going to lie here and let you clean me up. “

"Nope,” Dean replied, the green irises darkening with lust. “You’re gonna suck on my cock and then I’m gonna take you doggie-style or should that be cow-style.”


	7. Chapter 7

At his brother’s words, Sam got to his knees on the checked blanket they’d spread out on the grassy ground, facing his sibling.

Dean was leaning against the tree, his denim-clad legs splayed wide in a V, green eyes taking in Sam’s every move.  
All his little brother was wearing was his cotton top, his ass bare, his cock a soft dangle between his thighs.

Dean would've liked to have been able to view the prone ass simultaneously to Sam’s pretty face. Impossible to do, but he’d get his hands on it after Sam had worked his magic on his cock, causing it to become as hard as a rod with his warm generous mouth.

As he undid the button and zip of his big brother's pants, Sam occupied the few seconds it took with a lingering kiss to Dean’s mouth.  
Dean sighed in utter contentment as Sam’s soft lips met his own, fanning the flames of desire that were forever ready to ignite whenever Sam was near.  
With a brusque tug of his hand on the nape of his sibling's neck, hunger bubbling up inside him, Dean crushed Sam’s lips, morphing the gentler kiss into a possessive, dominant mark of ownership. Sam was his, his baby, his brother, his lover, his world and he’d never let him go. 

When Sam pulled back, the edges of the jeans were now apart, framing the tenting boxers. 

Delicately as if it were a precious treasure, Sam lowered the boxers to allow his brother’s cock its freedom. 

Swallowing down the anticipation which had built up in his throat, Dean’s eyes followed Sam’s every move, stretching out a hand to pet his hair as the younger man gently circled his lips around the waiting cock.

Sam knew he wasn’t to stimulate Dean’s desire too much. His sibling wanted to take him from behind, so he’d bring his brother to the point where his dick was needy, but with still enough time left to fuck Sam’s ass soundly. 

As he applied his tongue and lips expertly to his brother’s cock, with a finger Sam traced the fleshy trail that went from beneath Dean’s balls to his asshole. In other moments, he’d have given the hole a thorough rimming, but that would cause Dean to orgasm too soon.

Sam dwelled contentedly on the thought that when Dean had orgasmed, he’d pull him near and cuddle him while he came down from the afterglow. Then Dean would take care of him, clean his ass up, diaper him, and then he’d let him breast-feed.

Sam didn’t understand how he’d become so fucked up but he had no regrets. The life he lived before was full of pain and depression; now every day was one to look forward to.

“Enough Sam.” Dean’s hoarse tone told him he’d taken his brother too far on, so he quickly removed his mouth, circled on himself until his ass was pointing towards his brother. 

Taking the lube from the nearby duffel, Dean got to his knees and liberally spread dollop after dollop around Sam’s asshole before inserting one finger, two, three; then with the erotic image of Sam’s relaxed asshole waiting invitingly for him to claim it, he lined up his cock and pushed in.  
He groaned with pleasure as the tight opening gloved his cock like it had been tailored just for him. It upped his lust even more to believe it had. 

He wanted to take it slow, get the most from the moment but there was no way he could stop the rush of orgasm, contemporaneously releasing his come into his brother’s hole. The feeling was exquisite, addictive. He gripped Sam’s ass-cheeks tight as he peaked, closing his eyes to try and hold on to the high. 

He waited as long as he could before gently uncoupling himself from Sam.  
Without saying a word, Dean grabbed hold of his brother and tucked his more than willing sibling into his side, resting his cheek on the tousled hair.

He’d enjoy the moment for a while, then attend to Sam’s needs, though by his brother’s contented snuffles he seemed more than happy to stay burrowed into Dean’s side.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean must have dozed off, for he awoke to a nuzzling movement on his chest. Sam was rubbing his lips along the cotton of Dean’s plaid. 

Looking down at him, Dean noted that his eyes were still closed.  
He gave a chuckle. The kid must be dreaming about feeding even in his sleep. His little baby brother was obsessed but Dean didn’t give a fuck.  
After everything they’d been through, they were entitled to take their pleasure wherever they could find it, even in the weirdest and out of the box ways; and Dean mused, breastfeeding his ginormous little brother had to be so far out of the box that it reached into the depths of space.

He caressed the tousled curls, only managing to cause Sam to make louder whining noises, With a sigh of amusement he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled his tee up sliding it away under Sam’s cheek.

The sensation of warm skin on the younger man’s face must have stimulated his milk fetish because the soft lips formed a puckering O.  
Dean pinched his own nipple between his thumb and forefinger and turning slightly he directed the little nub to Sam’s mouth.  
With an immediate movement, Sam’s teeth bit down on the sensitive tit causing Dean to yelp in pain but both his magical milk breast and his spoiled baby brother got with the program, the breast swelling with milk and the baby sucking the rich warm liquid into his mouth with gratified whiny little grunts.

Dean smiled again. The sight was so friggin’ cute.

He leaned back against the tree. If he’d been a smoking man, then this moment would have called for a cigarette, but as he wasn’t, he made do with a gulp of now warm beer.  
Sam's eyes were still closed, though Dean doubted he was asleep. Sam had his own ways of increasing his pleasure and keeping his eyes closed as he suckled was one of them.

He'd only let Sam have one breastful though as the afternoon was upon them and it would soon be time to go back to the bunker.  
Sam had still to have his ass washed and diapered and though Dean had meant to pleasure his baby with an awesome blow job, he was guessing he’d have to put it off until they got home.

Ten minutes later, Sam had emptied the breast’s capacity, the last drops still white on his lips as he opened his eyes and gazed up at his brother. “That was delicious, Dean, “ he murmured, running a hand down his brother’s chest, now returned to its normal dimension.

“I let you have it as a special treat, Baby, “ Dean grinned, leaning frowned to catch Sam’s lips in a kiss.  
Of all the shades of sex and kinks they practiced on each other; Dean still enjoyed kissing the most. 

He loved the feel of his baby’s soft lips, of the sense of ownership invading Sam's mouth with his tongue, gave him.

And Dean was fiercely possessive of Sam. Sometimes he wondered what might have happened if Sam hadn't been on-board with what they were doing.  
Would he have forced his little brother to comply? Could he have done that? Would he have locked Sam away in the dungeon, plied him with drugs to keep him compliant? 

Dean was glad he didn’t have to answer those questions because Sam had been as eager to submit to his big brother as Dean had desired his submission.

“Come on, Dude. It’s better you take a piss before I diaper you. With all that milk you guzzle you’ve become like a waterworks."  
Sam made to get up but Dean stopped him. “Spread your legs, Dude, You’re still ass naked. Just let go here. You know I like to watch you pee.”

With a shrug, Sam relaxed and a stream of warm yellow liquid began to arch before hitting the ground and being absorbed into the dry grassy terrain.  
When the stream trickled to an end, Dean took Sam’s cock in his hand and with gentle little movements, shook the last of the pee off.

“Come on!”  
Dean grabbed his baby bag and pulled out an impermeable sheet, placing it on the hood of the Impala.  
He nodded to Sam to take his place, which Sam did leaning back against the sheet and splaying his legs. Dean poured a bottle of water onto a towel and proceeded to wipe down Sam’s groin, paying special attention to his cock and balls, wiping clean every last drop of urine. 

He finished off with a generous dose of baby paste, rubbing it into the delicate skin of Sam’s crotch, his upper thighs, and the underneath of his balls. With a now practiced move, he slipped a clean diaper under his brother’s butt and closed the tabs on the sides. Sam's privates were stored away, as the treasures they were, inside the white cotton chastity belt, for Dean’s perusal alone

“Get in the back seat, Sam.”  
His brother obeyed, stretching out as best he could while Dean took a blanket and covered him. 

As if setting a cherry on the cake, he popped a pacifier into Sam’s mouth and closed the door. 

Now that his brother was safely ensconced in the car, he gathered up all their stuff, empty bottles included, and dumped them in the trunk.  
Slipping behind the wheel, Dean felt completely satisfied. They’d had a relaxing day out but he was happy to get home.  
Glancing in the rear-view mirror, he smiled. Sammy was his little brother but more than that, he was his baby brother.


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean finally ushered Sam into the bunker, the kid’s eyes were heavy from sleep. His baby had exhausted himself during their trip outdoors.  
Although Sam had dozed fitfully on the back seat of the Impala, it certainly wasn’t a comfortable fit for his oversized baby.

Passing a hand over his own chest, Dean frowned, he could swear there was a sensation of heaviness.  
He’d read up on lactation, although his own version didn’t have much in common, provoked as it was by a spell and not by nature, yet in this case, there were similarities. It seemed the more the child fed, the more breastmilk was produced and in Sam’s case, he fed like the big guy he was!

He’d already changed his sibling's diaper before they’d left the picnic spot so he should be fine until later but he’d have to let Sam feed more to see if it removed the feeling of fullness in his chest.  
With a smile, he reckoned that Sam would be more than happy to oblige. 

Since Dean had begun to breastfeed him, Sam had become quickly addicted to his milk. Dean had asked him why he craved it so much, and Sam had simply replied that it tasted and smelled like his big brother.  
Dean had given a disparaging snort at the words, thinking that he’d have been more understanding if the milk had tasted like pie. That he could have been on-board with.

“Hey, little brother, “ Dean said, giving Sam a kiss on the lips. “I need you to chug down some milk. I’ve got this heavy feeling in my chest, and I want to see if it’s caused by a build-up of liquid.”  
Sam reached out a hand and ran it over his brother’s torso. “You’re flat as a pancake, Dean. It could just be your imagination. But there’s nothing I’d like better than to help you out.”

Dean smiled. “I had no doubt that you would. Let’s get comfy on the bed, that way if you fall asleep as you nurse, you’re set for the night."  
While Sam settled himself on the bed, Dean stripped off, leaving his torso bare, then lay down beside his brother.

Sam quickly put his lips to the nearest nipple, so brown and inviting on Dean’s chest, and as soon as he began to suck, the nipple elongated along with the left side of Dean’s chest forming a perfect half-circle filled with what Sam considered delicious milk.  
The problem with Sam feeding at his breast though was that it provoked a rush of lust in Dean. 

The pull on his nipple caused by Sam’s wet demanding lips reverberated instantly in his cock. In his dreams, he sometimes imagined two Sams, one chugging at his breast while the other did the same with his cock.  
Often his hand would wind its way to his groin, and he’d fist himself to orgasm, but it wasn’t the same as fucking his brother so he’d disciplined himself to wait, to hold back the desire until Sam had finished, then he’d satisfy his urges. 

He huffed. This time that would mean removing Sam’s diaper and having to clean him up and put on a new one. He’d been counting on not having to do so for a few hours yet, not before Sam had filled it with pee, but by the way his cock was demanding release, he’d need to fuck Sam’s ass as soon as his baby had finished his feed.

Relaxing, Dean lay back and closed his eyes, wallowing in the sensations Sam was causing. He hardly noticed when his sibling moved closer to grip the other nipple, having emptied the first lot of milk. He was floating in a haze of arousal and building desire as Sam drew nearer to the end of the feed.

When Sam eventually stopped, reaching up to press a kiss to Dean’s mouth, the older man could feel his chest returning to its normal size and he noticed that the heavy sensation had disappeared. So he had been correct in assuming it was caused by an accumulation of milk.

Either he’d have to stop letting Sam drink so often and so reduce the build-up or he’d just have to go with the flow and let his baby nurse whenever he felt like it, which Dean acknowledged with a chuckle would please his sibling no end.

“That was so good, Dean,” Sam sighed. “Feeding at your breast makes me sleepy and horny at the same time. And I know it does the same to you. Do you wanna fuck me now?”

Dean rolled over on top of his brother. “There nothing I’d like better,” he declared, nudging up Sam’s chin to suck lustily at the smooth skin of his neck. He knew it would leave marks but there would be no one to notice them but himself, he mused selfishly.  
When he drew back, Sam’s eyes were closed. 

Dean grinned. At times he was convinced his milk had sedative properties but he reckoned in this case it was a combination of their day trip plus the all the milk Sam had just guzzled down.  
However, Dean still needed desperately to come and he wanted to do that by burying his cock inside his baby brother. He'd done it on other occasions when Sam had fallen asleep and he’d enjoyed it immensely, for in sleep Sam’s muscles were relaxed and when Dean penetrated his asshole, he hardly even needed to prep it at all.

Getting up from the bed, he stared down at the younger man.  
Lying on his back, his hair ruffled, the padding on his groin visible through the sweat pants, all contributed to Dean’s exponentially growing lust. He needed to take his brother now, asleep or not. 

Yanking down the pants, he slipped them off Sam’s feet.  
The diaper was white against his skin and what lay beneath belonged to Dean, a beautifully shaped thick cock and an asshole made to drive a man mad with desire. 

Almost reverently Dean undid the tabs and allowed Sam's genitals to be freed. He passed a hand over them, relishing the weight of the heavy balls, before caressing the soft cock.  
Sam had to be deeply asleep not to react to his petting but that didn’t bother Dean. 

The diaper was still pristine. Sam hadn’t soiled it yet and the aroma of baby cream wafted up to his nostrils  
Kneeling down at the foot of the bed, he gently pushed Sam’s legs apart until the hidden door to pleasure was laid open to his gaze. Leaning forward he brought his face close until his tongue flicked out, rimming the hole with his saliva.  
Sam gave a happy whine as he must have felt the stimulation but Dean didn’t desist. He doubled down until he’d wet the entire area, even forcing the tip of his tongue into the opening. 

By now though, he was almost blind with desire and the only thought in his mind was to penetrate Sam, to demonstrate his ownership over this very special baby, a man-child molded into an eternal little brother for Dean to take care of in every way possible.

He groaned in pleasure as the tip of his cock breached the lax hole, pushing in gently until it was fully immersed in his sibling’s ass. The sensation was awesome and Dean knew he’d never tire of it.  
He pumped voracity into his brother’s sleeping body, letting out a primal howl as he orgasmed. 

When he eventually pulled out, he collapsed at Sam’s side, ignoring everything to cuddle up with him.  
There would be time to clean up later.


End file.
